


noticeable

by stardust1102



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random - Freeform, i m at school, my school dont allow student to bring their phone, slight depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust1102/pseuds/stardust1102
Summary: they were always there





	noticeable

**Author's Note:**

> its pure randomness

its just any normal day for renjun , waking up , preparing for schedules  and stuff but somehow he woke up feeling a little depressed. still he shrugged it off and continue his day like the sadness in his heart isnt there.

as usual he is playing with the maknaes in the dining table , they have no idea how he is feeling because he is really good at hiding his emotion but lately he wonder has his skill of acting weaken because for some reason jeno and jaemin is able to read him.  
jeno and jaemin walk to the kitchen where the dining table is and said good morning to all the member with their refreshing smiles. renjun also said back a good morning and smile at them as usual but he wonder did he accidentally make his emotion noticeable when jaemin and jeno stared at him longer than usual and slightly frown at him.   
"is something on my face?" renjun ask both of them while trying to act as if nothing happen , "w-what oh no no nothing"jaemin said while shaking his head and wave his hand and jeno said nothing as well .   
"then why are you two standing and not eating your breakfast", haechan said sitting beside renjun and the both laughed sheepishly and sat to eat their breakfast quickly .

when its was only the three left at the kitchen while the other dream members has gone to prepare a bit or watch some tv show while waiting for the manager ,  "hey are u okay?" jaemin asked renjun who scrolling down his sns. "what do u mean?" ,renjun was suprise by the question and by the fact that he didnt stutter.   
"you know what we mean, stop trying to act as if u dont know what we mean!" , jeno gently scold at him feeling frustrated that renjun wont admit it.  
renjun was quiet for a moment staring at the two boys while they stare at him , hesitating should he tell them or not while hoping that they will give up seeing his quietness.  
he give up when he see the two boys staring at him with determination to firgure out what wrong with him so he sighed and said " nothing just woke up feeling at bit depressed that's all."  
"then are u feeling okay?" jaemin asked while change his seat to sit beside renjun and rub his back.  
"yeah if u want , u can tell us what the matter" jeno then continue while holding the elder hands .  
renjun just smile at the them feeling happy that he have have someone to comfort him at time like these and let the two boys hug him


End file.
